Kouta's Horrible Masterpiece
by SuperSaiyanDiclonius
Summary: What if Kouta... was Kouta Hirano. What would the Maple Inn think of his... horrible masterpiece. FINISHED
1. The Review

_**Author's Note**_ Okay, as much as I loved writing Elfen Lied Ultimate Tenkaichi, I am going to wait a minute before I write anything that long again. So I'll just write short stories for a while. Let's get started.

 _ **Chapter 1: The Review**_

It has been 3 months since Lucy came home. After the fight on the bridge, she returned to the facility and burned it to the ground.

No one survived, but all she would tell Kouta is that she was no longer hunted and she promised never to kill again, a promise she has kept to this day.

"How about this one Kouta?" Yuka asked her cousin, they were in a video store, trying to pick a new series.

"Hmm, that would be a good one but.. I don't know if everyone would like it.. let's keep looking." Kouta said.

Yuka huffed as she put the video back. Kouta knew this wouldn't end well for him, but he wanted something everyone could enjoy, something like- "Hey Yuka, how about an anime?" Kouta asked as he spotted the anime section.

"Ah, that's perfect, I'll bet Nyu and Nana would love Naruto." Yuka said, she may call her Nyu, but Lucy hasn't changed back since she returned. While Kouta has told Yuka about Lucy and the facility, he hasn't told Yuka about their shared past for fear of what Yuka would think of Lucy if she knew.

"I think you're right, let's see if they have the first season." Kouta agreed. He knew that Naruto had a similar background to Lucy, even if he was made up, he could inspire her to be a better person.

He looked over the different seasons, trying to find the beginning... then he saw it.

Over in H section, red as blood, his horrible masterpiece. He drifted over like he couldn't believe what he was seeing and picked up the DVD boxset.

"Huh, what's that?" Yuka asked him as she examined the DVD over his shoulder.

"I-I can't believe it." Kouta muttered in shock, confusing Yuka.

"What, what's the big deal, it's not the first violent anime the world's ever known." Yuka said. Pointing to a copy of Berserk as she said it.

"I... I wrote this." Kouta said, turning the boxset over as he did.

"What?" Yuka asked him, but as she asked the question, she saw the answer, written on the back of the boxset. _I_ _nspired by the manga written by Kouta Hirano_.

"You wrote a manga... like THAT!?" Yuka exclaimed, completely shocked.

"I was going through a phase, I didn't think it was good enough to publish, so when a friend asked to take it off my hands, I didn't think anything of it." Kouta explained.

"Oh, well... I guess we know what we're watching." Yuka said.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Kouta asked, but Yuka had already taken it from his hands and was heading to the checkout.

"No no no that is a bad idea Yuka, you know Nana gets nightmares easily, this'll scar her for life." Kouta said, but Yuka wasn't listening.

"Oh please, you used to tell ghost stories that made me laugh, I'll bet the scariest thing about this is the cover." Yuka said.

 _Later that night_

...It was over... it was finally over... Mayu had poked all the way out of the blanket she had been hiding under, and Nana's vectors had recoiled back inside her.

Yuka apologized numerous times for insisting on this, and Kouta tried to hide his embarrassment.

When they had a moment alone Lucy questioned Kouta about something that bothered her since the 4th episode.

"Kouta... when Alucard used his shadows on Van Winkle's men, they looked like vectors.. did... did I do this to you?" Lucy asked him with guilt in her voice.

"...I...I didn't remember what happened to my family... what.. what you did to them...but I would have nightmares... all the time... until a therapist said that the best way to stop being afraid of the monster in my dreams... the hands... was to make them a good guy somehow... so, I created Alucard." Kouta said.

"...I'm sorry, this is my fault, I-" Lucy didn't finish before Kouta hugged her, silencing her.

After the embrace Lucy was in a much better mood. "It's uh, it's getting late we should rest up for tomorrow." Kouta said when she wouldn't stop stairing.

"Oh, y-yeah. Good night." Lucy said, blushing as she did so. And so day ended... and a night of terror began.

 _ **Author's note**_ When we return, the family of the Maple Inn will one by one have Hellsing based nightmares, I will enjoy filling their dreams with fright, probably more than I should 3:) I do not own Elfen Lied or Hellsing and fully aware that Kouta from Elfen Lied is not tied to Kouta Hirano in any form.


	2. Kouta's Nightmare

_**Kouta's Nightmare**_

Kouta was grateful no one thought badly of him for writing a story like that. But now that he remembered it, he couldn't stop thinking about the nightmares he used to have, and what he now knew to be the reason behind them.

He didn't stop thinking about it... until he drifted off to sleep.

"KOUTA! KOUTA HELP ME!!!" The familiar voice of a young girl cried out.

Kouta didn't know where he was, the mist was too thick, but he knew the sounds of distress when he heard them.

Kouta followed the screams for what seemed like hours... to a most terrifying sight.

The source of the screams was Lucy, but not as she is now, as she was, a nine year old girl with a plain white shirt, knee-length gray pants, white shoes, and the violet blue beanie that Kouta had given her to conceal her horns.

"Kouta, please, help me." Lucy was crying, and Kouta knew why, she was in the clutches of the Cheddar Priest.

"Oh, it's the author. I expected someone significant. Tell me, are you going to try to rescue your little friend here?" As the priest asked him he tightened his grip on frightened child.

"DON'T YOU HURT HER!!" Kouta shouted as he charged the priest... who snapped his fingers.

Kouta stopped dead in his tracks, paralyed with fear, not because of the ghouls that emerged from the mist, but because of who they were.

There were some he didn't recognize, wearing kaminos reminiscent of Japanese festivals, carrying severed limbs when they weren't crawling.

There were others he did recognize, soldiers led by the woman Lucy had killed on the bridge when he learned who she really was.

But the ghouls that terrified him the most were the ones in the center, flanking Lucy and the Cheddar Priest. One an adult male with his head hanging from strands of meat, the other a young girl, the same age as Lucy, she was cut in half and crawled on her hands, leaving a trail of blood and flesh.

"Yes, you recognize them, don't you. Tell me author, didn't this THING kill them, I think I would be doing you a favor by tearing her pretty little throat out." The vampire smiled as he drank in the look on Kouta's face.

Kouta trembled with fear, he didn't know what to do, but then he remembered what his therapist had told him, to make the nightmares stop, he had to make them the good guys.

"...I can't stop you..." The priest at his appearent victory, and Lucy panicked.

"NO! KOUTA PLEASE! I DON'T WANNA DIE KOUTA!!! Lucy was silenced by a strike from her captor. "Shut up you, you must be the stupidest thing ever born if you think he would bother saving you."

"...I can't stop you... but I know who can." Kouta said, and he smirked at the Cheddar Priest's look of surprise before calling his name. "ALUCARD!!!"

From behind Kouta came of that decended before him, and formed a seven foot figure with glowing red eyes.

The bats dispersed, revealing the figure to be a vampire in a blood red trench coat, matching hat, and bright orange sunglasses, it was the vampire Alucard.

"Heh heh heh heh, so, after all this time, you call me from my slumber... for this?" Alucard said, pointing disappointingly to the Cheddar Priest.

"EXCUSE ME! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" The priest shouted.

"Yeah, sorry about that Alucard, but I don't have a chance against him by myself, you don't mind do you?" Kouta said squeamishly.

"Ah, very well." Alucard said removing his sunglasses and stepping forward.

"Grr, FIRE!!" The priest shouted, and the ghoul soldiers unloaded on Alucard.

Alucard kept walking forward, even as he was blown apart and dismembered, until he fell to the ground... four feet from his quarry.

"...Heh heh, now for the other one." The Cheddar Priest said, confident that he had won. Lucy struggled in vain to escape, believing all hope was now lost, but Kouta himself remained calm.

"Alucard... are you done playing around?" Kouta said.

As he said this, the vampires blood stopped flowing and then began to return to his body. "Heh heh heh, come now, my creator, I have to enjoy myself somehow." The vampire laughed to himself as he returned to his feet.

"Ah well, I suppose I'll get it over with, so I can return to my slumber." Alucard said, drawing his trademark 45 caliber handgun and firing on the ghouls, blowing their heads off with one shot.

Kouta grimaced when Alucard detroyed the ghouls that were once his family, but he knew it wasn't them.

"Ah, N-No, NO!" The Cheddar Priest shouted in shock as he found himself alone with only his hostage protecting him from the vampire.

".45 caliber silver bullets forged from a holy cross, nothing I shoot ever gets back up again." Alucard smiled as he aimed his weapon at the Cheddar Priest, who used Lucy as a human shield.

"Don't even think about it, unless you wish to kill the girl as well." Lucy screamed and struggled but couldn't free herself from the vampire's grasp.

"You know there's only one way to save her don't you, or would you rather let her die, she did kill your family after all." Alucard said to Kouta, who knew now that Lucy hadn't been the inspiration behind Alucard, but the inspiration behind Ceras Victoria.

Her back story, her blood rage, and her kindhearted nature, she may walk in the darkness, but she was born in the light and could return if given the chance.

"...Do it." Kouta said and Alucard fired the shot through Lucy and the Cheddar Priest, who disappeared into ashes.

Alucard walked over to the dying girl, knelt down, and drank her blood. But as he did so, both he and Lucy turned into red and pink mist, which then merged into one form that became Lucy, all grown up.

The diclonius walked over to Kouta... and kissed him good night.

 _ **Author's note**_ Well, one down, four to go. Tell what you think, and help me become a better author.


	3. Nana's Nightmare

_**Nana's Nightmare**_

Nana just lied in bed, trying to shake off the memory of what she just watched. She had a lot of terrible things happen in her life, but she had never seen evil like Millennium before.

Jan Valentine scared her the most, he was worse than Bando and Mariko put together, and these were the images tormenting her when she finally fell asleep.

Nana was forced awake by the sound of alarms. She was back in her old cell in the facility, chained to the wall.

The door to her cell opened and Kurama came in with a look of fear on his face.

"Papa, what's going on, what's all the noise outside." Nana asked her foster father, beginning to be afraid herself.

"We're under attack, we don't who they are or what they want, but they're killing everyone." Kurama explained just as Nana began to hear the sound of gunfire and screaming.

"We need you to help us save as many lives as we can, please Nana." Kurama's fear was genuine.

Nana was released from her bindings and accompanied a group of soldiers to the next defense point.

There was a set of double doors 8 meters away, Nana stood at the front of the group waiting to see who was attacking them, she thought of Lucy but couldn't find a reason for that, but she didn't have time to think on it long before the doors were shredded by gunfire.

Nana's vectors took the brunt of the attack, but two soldiers were still cut down. The doors fell to pieces, the smoke cleared, and Nana almost died of fright at the sight of her enemy.

"Jeez bitch, way to cock-block a perfect massacre, I'm gonna have to seriously punish you for that shit." Jan Valentine cleared the smoke with his hands in his pockets with a battalion of ghouls wearing SWAT armor and carrying riot shields behind him.

"No, not you..." Nana said in shock at the sight of the vampiric sadist.

"Oh, yes me sweetheart, now I hope you're ready for a crash course in sex ed, cause I'm gonna fuck every hole you got." Nana's pupils widened at the vampire's threat.

Yuka had spent several awkward hours after episode 2 explaining what Jan Valentine had been talking about to Nana, as she was the only one who didn't understand him. And now Nana regretted her curiosity more than ever.

She backed away slowly, but then her back was to a wall and the soldiers that were with her had vanished.

The vampire got closer, walked faster, and then he lept at her throat, revealing his fangs. Nana couldn't even use her vectors, she could only scream.

"...ana...Nana!?"

Nana awoke with a start and found herself in her room, Mayu had woken her.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Nana, you just...you looked like you were having a bad dream." The young girl apologized to the terrified diclonius.

"I was in the facility, we were being attacked, and Jan Valentine was gonna eat me and-" Nana only stopped when Mayu grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in to a hug.

"Shh, shh, it's okay Nana. Jan Valentine isn't real. And you've been through plenty of things just as scary as a vampire attack." The girl reassured her.

"...Yeah, I know, but it's not the crazy priest vampire, it's Jan, he's more than scary, he's-" Mayu shushed her down again.

"I know, I know, but just think about the people who were just like him." Mayu said. "People like Mr. Bando or that sister you told me about or Lucy when she was... different." Mayu tugged on Nana's arm when she said this.

"Yeah, she was pretty scary that day." Nana said gripping her arm where flesh met metal.

"There, you see, with all the scary people you met, you don't have to worry about scary people who aren't real." Mayu said with a smile.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Mayu" Nana said to her human friend who started to yawn.

"Okay, if you're okay now, I need to go back to bed, okay?" Mayu asked.

"Okay." Nana said back causing the girls to giggle at all the okays.

After they calmed down and said good night to each other, Mayu went back to her room and Nana tucked herself back in bed.

Nana found herself backed into the same corner, Jan Valentine smiling sadistically as he drew closer.

"Nowhere for you to run bitch, just accept your fate, you might even like it." The vampire's smile grew wider... until the wall behind Nana exploded and a lone figure emerged from the smoke.

"Fuck off dick head, this town ain't big enough for two assholes." Nana had never been happier to see Bando in her whole life.

"Well ain't you just the textbook definition of fuckwad, but guess what Rambo." As he said this, Jan's ghouls surrounded and engulfed him, bearing automatic weapons behind their riot shields.

"That little hand cannon won't do shit for dick against armor this thick." As he said this, the ghouls began marching forward and firing their weapons, Nana stood in front of Bando to protect him with her vectors.

Jan was about to speak again... when the ghouls behind him exploded into a shower of gore. "What the fuck?" He asked.

"I'm the only one who gets to torment big sister, jerk." Mariko said, covered in blood, alongside Lucy, both of them were wearing torn straightjackets and the helmets the were all made to wear in the facility.

"Yeah, well you're not the only one who brought a few friends to the party bitch." Jan snapped his fingers as he said this, and the Millennium officers decended from above, surrounding Jan.

There was a moment of silence, like a calm before the storm, and then all hell broke loose.

The Dandy Man fought Mariko, Lucy fought Rip Van Winkle and Zorrin Blitz, Bando fought the Valentine brothers, and in Nana's dream, he was just as fast as the weaker vampires.

Nana was left to fight the captain, who shifted into his wolf form to dodge her vectors and close in for a killing blow, only for Nana to grab a discarded weapon from one of Jan's dead ghouls and fire on the werewolf.

The bullets didn't kill him, but they drove him off her long enough for her to attack with vectors, but he dodged again, but this time he dodged away, giving Nana a chance to breathe.

"It's no use bitch, your little friends are no match for REAL monsters." Jan's echoed inside her head, and as she fought the captain, she looked around and saw what he meant.

Mariko was holding her own against the dandy man, but Bando was losing ground steadily to the Valentine brothers.

He was covered in light scratches and deep gashes as the brothers got closer to striking a killing blow on the mercenary.

And Lucy was the worst, Zorrin had her hand over Lucy's head. Nana saw the way Lucy reacted to Zorrin's attack on Ceras and knew that Lucy had a troubled past that she didn't talk about.

And while Nana didn't know what Lucy would see if she were attacked like that, the Lucy in her dream screamed in horror as Van Winkle lowered her rifle to Lucy's head for the killing blow.

"No, my friends stronger than you freak, and one of them MADE YOU UP! YOU'RE NOT REAL!!" Nana shouted, no longer afraid of the monster she knew wasn't real, and as though summoned by her courage, two loud gunshots went off, one striking Jan's brother Luke before he could behead Bando with his blade, and the other striking Zorrin and freeing Lucy from her mind games, also distracting Jan and Van Winkle from finishing off their weakened opponents.

Nana looked to the shooters and saw Kouta dressed in a blood red trench coat with a matching hat and orange sunglasses, wielding black and white high caliber pistols.

Beside him was Yuka wearing a military outfit and wielding two large automatic rifles.

Jan snarled at the newcomers before shouting "SKULL FUCK EM ALL!!" and the battle resumed with Kouta fighting Luke Valentine and Yuka fighting Zorrin.

Nana returned her focus to the werewolf, who was proving himself to be a difficult opponent to beat.

He dodged every attack she threw at him... until finally, she managed to cut his fingers from his right hand.

She slashed again and again, being careful to avoid his own attacks, trying to cut him again, but it was no good, she had just gotten lucky last time, but then she got an idea.

She help up her guard with a gap in the side, the captain took the bait and swung for her arm.

There was a slight pull as the prosthetic arm was destroyed by the werewolf's claws, but nothing painful enough to stall her vectors, and before the captain could pull away, Nana dismembered him.

She looked around to find that Lucy had killed Van Winkle, Mariko had killed the dandy man, and Kouta had killed Luke, the only ones left were Zorrin Blitz and Jan Valentine.

Nana went to help Bando while the others went to help Yuka.

Nana crashed into Jan like a freight train, pushing him to the wall with all four of her vectors.

"Ow, fucking let me go you stupid bitch." Jan snapped at the diclonius as her friends joined her, Zorrin having been easily dispatched by the four on one odds.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore and I shouldn't have been in the first place. Lucy, Bando, Mariko, they are all real, and you're not." With nothing more to say, Nana beheaded the foul mouthed vampire.

Nana took a big sigh of relief, and enjoyed the rest of the night with her friends... and Mariko.

 _ **Author's note**_

I was thinking of actually involving Alucard and Ceras, but I like this idea better, tell me what you think, and YES I stole that line from Hellsing Abridged by Team Four Star.


	4. Mayu's Nightmare

_**Mayu's Nightmare**_

After the girls calmed down and said good night to each other, Mayu went back to her room and Nana tucked herself back in bed.

Mayu was glad Nana's nightmare was easy to fix... she just wished her own nightmares were as silly as fake monsters, but they weren't, they were real.

Mayu found her room faster than she wanted to, she stood in front of the door, dreading her sleep.

Eventually, she found the courage to open the door and go back to bed. She tucked herself in, being careful not to disturb Wanta who slept soundly beside her.

She tenderly petted him behind his ear, envying his peaceful slumber, as her eyelids grew heavier, and her thoughts lost focus.

Mayu awoke in a dark room that looked like it was a basement, and also looked like it hadn't been inhabited for years.

There were cobwebs everywhere, water dripped to the floor from several holes too small to permit light, each the center of large patches of mold.

A door opened, revealing light, but Mayu didn't step towards it. Then she heard footsteps, and saw someone coming down the stairs.

Mayu quietly backed into a corner and kneeled down, not making a sound, praying he wouldn't find her.

He came down the stairs, walked into the room, and turned to Mayu, the light revealing his face. It was her step father, and he had the same smile on his face as the day she met him.

He walked toward her without a word, Mayu tucked her head into her knees, curling into a ball, and closed her eyes, wanting to wake up, but she could hear his footsteps drawing closer, and closer.

She tried to think of what she told Nana, but it didn't work. This wasn't a sadistic vampire from an anime, this was real, even if it's just a dream, it was real, HE was real.

She tried to think of Bando, and the stories Nana had told her about Lucy, but she never lived it with Lucy, and not even Bando's violent death threat had terrified her more than what she had been through already.

Then she remembered the one thing that had been stronger than her fear of her step father, the bonds of her new family.

She opened her eyes and looked up, her step father was reaching down towards her.

Suddenly, something small and fast lunged at the man's arm and he pulled it back in pain. It was Wanta.

Mayu's little pup had launched itself like a missile and clamped down on the man's wrist and now held on tightly as he struggled to shake it off.

Finally, he stopped shaking his attacked arm and used his good one to grab one of the dog's hind legs and snatched him off his arm, throwing him as he did so.

Wanta righted himself in midair, and skidded on the floor when he landed, snarling at Mayu's step father.

Suddenly, Mayu's step father transformed into a vampire, his skin paling, his eyes glowing blood red, his canines growing into fangs, and his fingernails growing into claws.

The vampire charged at Wanta and swiped his claws at him, but Wanta lept over his arm, landing behind him, turned and lept again as the vampire turned around to face his opponent.

Wanta landed on his face, bit down on his ear, and raked all four sets of his needle like puppy claws over the man's eyes, nose, cheeks, lips, and even his gums.

Mayu's step father screamed in pain and rage as his face was torn apart by the vengeful Wanta.

The vampire grabbed Wanta and futilely tried to pull the pup off his head, but then he pushed the small dog against his face, opened his mouth, and sank his teeth into Wanta's small body.

Mayu's heart froze as blood gushed forth from Wanta, her step father turned his head and spat the pup out of his mouth, but Mayu didn't even time to scream before a blood red shadow exploded forth from Wanta's open chest.

Wanta's body went flat as the shadow poured from him and then took the form of the hound of Baskerville, Alucard's hellhound.

The hound barked a challenge to Mayu's step father, and to Mayu's surprise, the hound's bark sounded just like Wanta's with an echo.

With this, Mayu realized that the hound was in fact, Wanta.

The vampire charged at Wanta again, this time tackling the large hound, wrapping his arms around its neck, putting his body between its paws, and wrapping his legs around its body, preventing Wanta from biting or scratching him, and keeping the hound from shaking him off as he sank his fangs into Wanta's neck.

They rolled and wrestled, the vampire drinking Wanta's blood as the hound struggled to get him off.

Finally, Wanta rolled onto his back and used his hind legs to scratch his attacker's exposed posterior.

The vampire cried out through clenched teeth and tightened his grip as Wanta raked bloody gashes into his ass and thighs.

Then Mayu's step father bit lower onto Wanta's neck in an effort to kill him faster and foolishly exposed his groin.

Wanta raked his back claws between the man's legs and blood began to flow freely from his slashed testicles.

The vampire, overcome by pain and shock, weakened his grip enough for Wanta to roll over and stand over him.

Mayu's step father screamed in despair just before Wanta tore off his bottom jaw.

He chocked on his own blood for just a moment before Wanta grabbed his upper jaw and ripped what was left of the man's head off.

Wanta crushed it in his jaws with one bite before spitting it out like poison.

Then the hound walked over to Mayu, who hadn't moved the whole time they had fought, and he returned to his original form and ran to the door her step father had come from, beckoning Mayu to follow.

She walked to the door, nervous, but trusting her pup, and saw through the blinding light, her new family was waiting for her.

With joyful tears and a grateful smile, Mayu walked up the stairs and closed the door on her nightmare.

 _ **Author's note**_ I... have nothing to say, oh well, see ya next time.


	5. Yuka's Nightmare

_**Yuka's Nightmare**_

Yuka couldn't believe how wrong she had been about that anime. She knew Kouta went through a dramatic experience, but she never expected him to be so... haunted.

It bothered her, but it wasn't the only thing that bothered her.

Ever since Kouta told her about Nyu, or rather, Lucy, she had been avoiding the diclonius. Hoping that she would change back to her friend... and stay that way.

She knows it's not Lucy's fault, Kouta told her about the facility, and what those people did to her, but when Yuka thinks about how Lucy has actually killed people, she just doesn't know how to respond to that.

She doesn't know what kind of person can kill someone, and not be a bad person. And these are the thoughts that plague her mind, as she loses consciousness, and falls asleep.

Yuka is jolted awake by a series of explosions. Terrified, she leaps from her bed and looks for the others.

No one else can be found, Yuka is the only one left in the Maple Inn, and the explosions continue unrelenting.

Yuka runs outside to see if anyone else is out there, and is shocked into silence when she sees the source of the explosions.

A war has broken out in the city, Nazi vampires are fighting the private military that Kouta described to Yuka as the city burns around them.

Zeppelins drop bomb after bomb, the private military unleash dicloni to combat the nazi vampires, whose victims have turned into ghouls, and the unseen leader of the Vector Research Facility commands his forces to leave no witnesses.

Yuka leaves the safety of the inn, frantically looking for her friends. She finds herself in the midst of the chaos... and sees her.

Lucy is standing at the center of the madness, Mayu and Nana are dead at her feet, and Kouta is kneeling down before their corpses, frozen in shock.

Yuka runs to Kouta and tries to pull him to his feet, but he won't move.

"KOUTA! WE HAVE TO GO! KOUTA!!" Yuka shouted at him desperately as she pulled, but he never seemed to notice. Then she turns to Lucy.

"Nyu, Nyu please, you have to help me, we can't stay here." She says this and then screams as another bomb goes off in close proximity of the group.

"I can't, you don't want me to." Lucy replied without turning to face her, she kept looking at the chaos before them.

"What, what do you mean?" Yuka asked her, confused by the statement.

"It would be easy for me to stop this, but you wouldn't think I'm a good person if I did." This time, Lucy turned her face just enough that Yuka could see her eye as she looked over her shoulder, the eye of a killer.

That's when Yuka realized what she meant, what she could do, as she realized it, another bomb exploded, this one closer than last.

"Yes, do it, stop them please!" Yuka cried out as she continued trying to get Kouta away from there, to no avail.

"Stop them isn't good enough, you know what I'll do to them, I want to hear you say it, condemn them yourself or I won't think you're okay with it, and I'll keep being good." Lucy said coldly.

Yuka hesitated at first, but then she saw the next bomb fall, right on top of them.

She stopped trying to pull Kouta to his feet, and instead knelt and hugged him, closing her eyes and screaming as loud as she could. "KILL THEM!!!"

There was an explosion... but it wasn't the bomb. Yuka opened her eyes and found herself alone, in the center of a tornado, made up of what appeared to be hands.

Yuka had seen vectors before, but these were incredible, even by the norm. There were thousands of them swirling around, hundreds of meters long, they cut down everything in their path, the nazi vampires, the private military and their dicloni, and even the buildings and zeppelins.

The unseen leader of the Vector Research Facility was the last one die, he the destruction below as the vectors drew closer and shouted his defiance.

"NO! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! WE ARE THE ONES WHO SHOULD EMERGE TRIUMPHANT! NOT A THING LIKE YOU! YOU FIEND! YOU MONSTER! DEVIL!! YOU-" The vectors engulfed him and tore him to shreds, as he died he screamed his last word. "LUCIFER!!!"

The vectors dissappeared, and from above Yuka decended Lucy, who had undergone a terrifying transformation.

Yuka had seen people turn into demons in animes before, but this wasn't like that, it was more like a demon had torn its way from beneath Lucy's skin.

Claws has burst forth from her fingers, her canines had grown into fangs while other sharp teeth had burst from her molars, Wings and a tail had bursted forth from her back, and large dark metal bull horns had burst from her cat ear shaped ones, and she was soaked in blood where the come forth.

She relaxed her body, cracked her neck, opened her eyes which were now reptilian in appearance, and smiled at Yuka.

"Ah, thank you ever so much for letting me out to play." She said in an unfamiliar voice.

"N-Nyu, Lucy i-is that you?" Yuka asked hesitantly, more than a little startled by the diclonius's frightening transformation.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA! No, I am not, I am Lucifer, Lucy's inner demon, it's nice to finally meet you, Lucy never lets me anywhere near her friends, she's afraid I'll scare you. Heh heh heh heh." Blood dripped from the demon's teeth as it laughed.

Suddenly, a bayonet came flying out of nowhere and pierced Lucifer's heart, though she didn't seem to mind.

Yuka turned to the source of the attack and saw two people she knew only by reputation.

The one who threw the bayonet was the mercenary Kouta had described attacking him on the beach, Nana and Mayu had met him before as well, they called him Bando, he was dressed as Alexander Anderson.

The other one, who was dressed as Walter, had been described very differently by Lucy and Nana to the point of passionate arguing between them, they only agreed on his name, Kurama.

Lucifer's smile widened as she pulled the blade from her chest and threw it to the side. Then, she held out her hand and the blood from the wound flowed into her hand and formed a demonic trident.

Then the three warriors charged into battle, Bando using Anderson's fighting style, Kurama using Walter's, and Lucifer switching from a composed, martial art fighting style, to just taking the trident in both hands and swinging wildly like a deranged beast, and switching back again, and the fight went on and on and on... until the morning.

 _ **Author's note**_

I know it's kind of a crazy ending, but a lot of dreams are like that. Don't tell me I'm the only one who has dreams that don't end.


	6. Lucy's Nightmare

Lucy's Nightmare

Lucy tried to block the guilt from her mind, but no matter how much Kouta forgave her, she just couldn't forgive herself.

It had been 3 months since Kouta accepted her in spite of what she had done to him, but every time she found new evidence of how much she had hurt him, it hit her just as hard as the first time.

She laid in her bed, tired and restless at the same time, remembering his face that day, and remembering how terrifying he had unknowingly portrayed her when he created Alucard.

She thought it all out, over and over, again and again, until she finally fell asleep.

Lucy awoke in a realm of void, there was nothing around her, nothing at all.

Lucy looked down at her hands, and saw that she was a child again, and she was cast in a blue light.

In a moment of horror, Lucy realized she had been here before.

"Hee hee hee, it's been a long time, did you miss me?" Lucy turned to the source of the voice and saw her, the other her wrapped in bandages, her cruelest persona.

"Not you again, I told you I never wanted to see you again after what you made me do." Lucy snarled at her other self.

"Made you? What are you talking about? You wanted me to make your pain go away, and I did." The bandaged diclonius replied.

"I NEVER TOLD YOU TO KILL KOUTA'S FAMILY YOU BITCH!!!" Lucy shouted and, in a fit of attacked the voice in her head... who smiled.

Lucy was knocked back by a gunshot, she blocked the bullet with all four vectors, but it still struck her chest with enough force to break her ribs.

Lucy spat blood and struggled to her knees and looked up to see the shooter, who stood behind her other self, concealed in shadow.

The shooter began moving toward her as she found her feet again, holding her side in pain, but her pain disappeared, replaced by terror, when the shooter was revealed to be none other than Alucard.

"You!? But why? why are you taking her side? she's the one who made me kill Kouta's family!" Lucy told the vampire, who smiled as though he were amused.

"And yet you are the one who killed them, aren't you?" Alucard said, Lucy wanted to say something... but couldn't.

"But... but I..." Lucy couldn't find an argument to the vampire's accusation. Her other self wanted to destroy the human race, and in a moment of weakness, Lucy gave in to her primal nature, it was her, she was the one who had killed them.

"...Yes... it was me..." Lucy fell to her knees, submitting to Alucard.

"You are a diclonius, a mutation in the human genome meant to replace humanity as the dominant species of this world, by your very nature, Kouta, like all other humans, is your enemy." Alucard said, pulling no punches.

"So what, I should just kill him? after all that he's done for me? because I was born to?" Lucy asked him, tears coming down her face. As she asked the question, she could all the hateful comments her enemies have to her. That she was a monster who did not belong among, a killing machine that only destroy wwithout mercy or compassion.

You foolish child, a monster that roams free can only destroy, your friends can only be safe as long as you are imprisoned." Alucard said.

"NO!! I DON'T BELIEVE THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT! I LOVE HIM! I CAN'T LEAVE HIM! " Lucy shouted, her flowing freely as she fell to her knees in despair.

"Then that is your prison." Alucard said, at first didn't hear him, but then she poked her head up.

"What?" She asked the vampire.

"You are an apex predator, you are only free when you give in to your instincts and run wild, if you don't do so, then you are imprisoned, by your own walls." Alucard said.

Lucy was confused... until she remembered that Alucard wasn't just a monster, he was a servant to a human he did not have to obey, because he chose to be. And she repeated the words Alucard had spoken when he released his full power.

"The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my own wings to keep myself tame." Alucard smiled greater when he realized she understood.

Then, as if it just suddenly appeared, Lucy realized that between her and her inner demons, there was an open gate like from a jail cell.

Lucy closed the separating the three, but it was Alucard who locked the gate, for Lucy was the imprisoned... by her love for Kouta.

Alucard handed the key to Lucy's other self and walked back into the darkness, disappearing from view.

"I'll let you out of there any time you want, just say the word." Lucy's other self said, pulling the bandages from her face, Lucy's face, different only for its bloodthirsty smile.

Lucy said nothing to the voice inside her head, she stayed in her prison... all night.


	7. The Morning After

_**The Morning After**_

Sunlight flowed into the windows of the inn as its occupants began to stir.

Lucy woke up and got dressed and ready for breakfast, feeling better about her choice to stay with Kouta.

She opened the door... and almost ran right into Yuka. "Oh, I'm sorry N- Lucy, I just wanted to apologize to you." Yuka said to the surprised diclonius.

"Apologize? For what?" Lucy was completely taken, not really recalling anything Yuka had done to her.

"For treating you like you're dangerous, Kouta told all about how those creeps treated you, but all I focused on was that you killed them, I just couldn't fathom how someone could do that and NOT be dangerous, but... I had this crazy dream last night, and well, you're not a bad person, I know that now, so... friends?" Yuka held her hand for Lucy, who after a moment of silence, took it.

"Friends... when Kouta's not involved." Lucy added with a glare.

"Oh, I don't care how dangerous you can be, you'll never scare me away from him." Yuka pointed in Lucy's face, both girls holding their glares until they parted, and giggling afterwards.

During this confrontation, Nana and Mayu were sharing a bath.

"Hey, thanks for helping me get some sleep Mayu, I was really scared until you snapped me out of it." Nana said to the young girl, who was washing Wanta across from her.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I was having trouble sleeping too." Mayu replied with a sheepish smile.

"Really, did the show give you nightmares too?" Nana asked.

"Oh n-no, this was... about something else, but it's fine... I'm fine... I don't think I'll have trouble sleeping anymore." Mayu smiled and Wanta gave a yap of approval, causing the girls to giggle.

After her confrontation with Yuka, Lucy ran into Kouta in the living room.

"Hey Lucy, do you have a minute." Kouta asked her.

"Sure, of course, do you need something." She replied.

"No, it's just, now that I've thought about it, I don't think you inspired me to create Alucard after all." Kouta said.

"What really, even though I-" Lucy caught herself and looked around to make sure they were alone before whispering. "Killed your family."

Kouta took a breath and explained himself. "I know that wasn't you, or at least that you weren't thinking straight, and I know you've went through god knows what before I met you and after I left, I think Alucard was meant to be the darkness that drove you to becoming what you were back then, and I think you were my inspiration behind Ceras."

Lucy thought about it, and it made sense. Alucard only reminded her of her worst personality, the one in the bandages, but Ceras reminded her a lot more of herself, she hated violence, but she could be just as violent as Alucard when her rage broke, and she grew up in an orphanage just like Lucy, the only difference was Lucy was abandoned at birth and Ceras's parents were murdered, everything else clicked.

"Wow, that... makes me feel a little better, thank you for telling me." Lucy said.

After this, the five residents of the Maple Inn sat down for breakfast and descibed their dreams, mostly.

Nana and Yuka held nothing back, Kouta refrained from exposing he knew Lucy as a child, Mayu claimed it was just a vampire that attacked her, and Lucy pretended she didn't remember.

After breakfast, they resumed a normal day, unaware they were being watched.

From outside the window, flying 10 feet off the ground... I observed them through the eyes of my Avatar, _**(Read An Author's Rampage)**_ Wondering what I should write next. Have suggestions? Leave a comment. See you next time.


End file.
